Philtre
by Akitchi
Summary: Loving Daisuke Niwa, is like a philtre burning in your veins and engulfing your very senses before it dominates your heart... [SatoDai]


**Disclaimer**: I only hold ownership over the invariable angst and purposeful choice of words )  
**Warnings**: A much darkish take on the relationship between the two-fools-in-love-who-should-just-bonk-each-other. Waff? I think not.  
**Pairings**: Satoshi x Daisuke , Krad x Dark (?) 

* * *

**Philtre**  
**P**rolouge - **T**he dreaming begins...  
A D.N Angel Fanfiction

* * *

**D**reams are fabrications of thoughts. 

It is what is weaved from different emotions and memories into a stream of obscure imagery or feelings. More than often they confuse the dreamer by their peculiarity - Deja vu, scrambled scenarios, ironies and their surrealism. 

Yet if dreaming is so detached from reality, why do they sometimes run together in perfect synchronization? So much so that you don't know what to believe, whether your life is just a dream in its web of tireless tales. An illusion you made up to convince yourself... 

If that were the case, Satoshi Hiwatari didn't want to dream anymore. 

He didn't want... **this** emotion, the wrenching of his gut the moment he caught sight of Daisuke... the shudder that coursed through him, as if in anticipation... as if in pleasure. The queasy feeling of being vulnerable whenever he was around the boy, and the insane fear of being abandoned, rejected... Hated. 

But both of them had felt it, the tension in the air everytime they brushed against each other, breached each other's personal space ... and everytime they stood together. 

They knew this was going to happen- the sentiment that will plunder their dreams and rip whatever was poised asunder. Yet they didn't do anything to prevent it. 

There wasn't anything that could be done. 

Because it was always there; subtly residing in their actions and influencing their decisions. Satoshi had found it out soon enough, and he wanted nothing else but to rip it apart. 

They were very much aware of the diaphanous ground they treaded whenever they breached the limits of friendship into the darker regions of something akin to desire. So painfully aware that they had to suppress any sort of betraying emotion which threatened to show at those moments. 

This chosen veracity, was slowly corroding the walls that separated Satoshi and Daisuke 

Strangely enough, it would be very simple, absolutely uncomplicated, to break the bonds that held them tightly. But it would require a great amount of will and unflinching fortitude to steel Satoshi to carry out such an action. 

He had fought with himself, thought of different scenarios to solve it, tried to deny every single breathing desire. But it had been fruitful, and Satoshi resorted to the most desperate solution. The solution that would end everything. 

The night was a deep velvet blue, so profoundly clear that it almost seemed dreamlike as the brightly winking stars spread across the entire sky. The clouds danced teasingly around the moon. Circling it, yet never straying close enough to touch its edges. There was a light breeze that night, blowing gently across the warm land. 

Yet there was a certain slender bleakness in the air when Satoshi looked up and closed his eyes, feeling the strong emotions washing over him. 

_It will end tomorrow..._

Satoshi lowered his eyes to the pendant resting in his hand, the metallic coolness burning his slightly fevered flesh. 

_Daisuke..._

Twin pools of dark azure glimmered with a fleeting emotion, still resting upon the ornament in his palm. Daisuke would understand wouldn't he? Their actions... this illusion, had to end. They were defying the reasonings of fate and their predetermined destiny. Satoshi knew it would only be a matter of time before the reaches of reality penetrated through their crafted world, cruelly breaking down the shards they had painstakingly created. 

Satoshi knew he had to end it before the penalty of what they had done would destroy everything. 

It was the only way... the only plausible solution. Or was it? 

The blue haired boy did not once remove his gaze from the street below his apartment even as one of the nearby lamp lights on the pebbled sidewalk dimmed and died out.

* * *

** Author's Notes ** I cannot explain how sorry I am over the very long delay but there is a perfect explanation for this... And so to make it up to you guys, here's a redone Prologue. Lengthier and, I hope, much improved. Philtre is now underway on being a chaptered fic. Hmm and in case anyone is wondering, I have descriptions of locations based on the manga, any sort of inaccuracy or OOC is very much apologised for. Plus, in response to demand, I will make this slightly fluffy. insert evil laughter 

**Daisuke**: cower (I have a baad feeling)  
**Satoshi**: smirk this is a verry good thing for me.  
**Dark**: UGH! Creepy-boy hormones! 


End file.
